


Naucz mnie jak być lepszym

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tylko szczęście, Underage Sex, już zbyt wiele wycierpieli
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: To było jedno ze zwykłych popołudni w Shoka Sonjuku. Shinsuke znów pobił się z Gintokim. Shouyou znówopatrywał jego rany. Jednak za zamkniętymi drzwiami między mistrzem a uczniem kwitło uczucie.





	Naucz mnie jak być lepszym

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam wypróbować pisanie z perspektywy Shouyou i jak widać mnie poniosło. Jeśli ktoś tutaj zbłądzi, najpierw zerknij jeszcze raz na tagi i wejdź na własną odpowiedzialność.
> 
> Wszystko, co dobre jest zasługą Selyann, która wspierała mnie na każdym etapie tworzenia tego fanfiku i jeszcze go przebetowała.

Shinsuke zawsze poświęcał wiele czasu na ćwiczenia. Gdy Shouyou widział go, przechadzając się po szkole, chłopak zwykle był sam. Ciągle walczył z wyimaginowanymi wrogami. W tak dużym skupieniu, że nie zauważał, że ktoś go obserwuje. Nie zauważał potencjalnych wrogów. Jak można było tak się na czymś skupić? Poczuć się tak bezpiecznie, by zapomnieć o świecie wokół, który stale stwarzał niebezpieczeństwo?

Nigdy nie był też cicho. W ten sposób dodatkowo zwracał na siebie uwagę wrogów. Shouyou był świadomy, że często w dojo uczyli tak walczyć, ale gdy przypatrywał się temu z boku, nie krył uśmiechu.

Jednak po latach ruchy Shinsuke coraz mniej przypominały te wyuczone w dojo. Często próbował naśladować Gintokiego, który z kolei podłapywał sposób walki swojego mistrza. Shouyou rozpoznawał czasem swoje ruchy, jednak Shinsuke odmieniał je. Nie uczył ich się, by zabijać; zmieniał je, by móc trącić lub przewrócić przeciwnika. Używał ich z nieświadomością celu, w jakim zostały stworzone. Tworzył z nich coś swojego. Oczyszczał je.

Shouyou nie widział twarzy ucznia, ale obserwując go, potrafił wiele odczytać z jego ruchów. Na przykład to, że upór, z jakim Shinsuke powtarzał uderzenia seria po serii, oznaczał tyle, że tym razem przegrał z Gintokim. Również urazy, jakie odniósł w tej walce, nie były dla niego sekretem. Czasem gdy Shinsuke opierał się na lewej nodze, wszystkie jego mięśnie się spinały i milknął. Zaciskał zęby i walczył dalej. Mały samuraj próbujący zapanować nad swoimi słabościami. Jednak Shouyou wolał, by nie robił tego kosztem swojego zdrowia.

Zakończył serię. Wziął głębszy oddech. Zerknął za siebie. Jednak zauważył intruza. Shouyou uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę stawał się coraz lepszy.

\- Chodź, opatrzę cię - rzucił do ucznia.

\- To nic takiego.

Jak zawsze uparty.

\- Shinsuke. - Zawsze gdy wypowiadał jego imię, wszystko w chłopcu miękło i był skłonny ulec. - Chodź do mojego pokoju.

Tym razem jedynie skinął głową. Poszedł za mistrzem. Żadnych narzekań, min, uporu. Nic z tego, co okazywał wszystkim, którzy odważyli się powiedzieć mu, co ma robić. Zawsze zachowywał się inaczej w stosunku do Shouyou. Zdawał się wszystkich ignorować, a jednak łapał każde słowo swojego mistrza. Nie oznaczało to, że był najlepszym uczniem. Kotaro przewyższał go wiedzą, Gintoki zwykle pokonywał w pojedynkach; mimo to był niezwykłym uczniem. Zupełnie innym niż pozostali. Być może wynikało to z jego odmiennego pochodzenia. Wysoko urodzony, wychowany w pełnej, zdrowej rodzinie, posiadającej majątek i służących. Nigdy nie zaznał piekła wojny, jego dłonie nigdy nie odebrały życia. Świat pokazywał mu jedynie swoją piękną stronę. Nic nie zraniło jeszcze jego serca. Shouyou chciał niemal zasłonić mu oczy, nie pozwolić mu zobaczyć okrucieństwa i obrzydlistwa tego świata. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Czy byłby w stanie cokolwiek ochronić? Tymi dłońmi, które odebrały tyle żyć? Czasem aż bał się dotknąć tych dzieciaków. Bał się, że zbroczy ich krwią, która wciąż była na jego rękach. Bał się, że ich zrani.

\- Sensei?

Spojrzał na ucznia.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Uśmiechnął się lekko. No tak. Shinsuke zawsze go obserwował. Potrafił odczytać z niego każdą niepokojącą myśl. Na początku to niepokoiło Shouyou. Pozostali uczniowie widzieli jedynie delikatny uśmiech mistrza, bywali na początku podejrzliwi, ale nie potrafili dostrzec nic więcej. Z kolei Shinsuke zdawał się widzieć w nim więcej niż on sam. Mimo to, wydawało się, że nie zauważał niczego złego, nic go nie zrażało. Nieważne, jaką twarz Shouyou mu pokazywał, chłopak wciąż patrzył na niego z tą samą intensywnością. Może był nawet bardziej zainteresowany. Shouyou chciał, żeby patrzył na niego jeszcze więcej.

\- Tylko się zamyśliłem – odparł.

Pomimo tego zapewnienia Shinsuke przyspieszył kroku i szedł bliżej swojego mistrza. Chciał go w ten sposób podnieść na duchu? Shouyou rozczochrał jego włosy z uśmiechem.

Weszli do jego pokoju.

\- Usiądź - rzucił do ucznia i zasunął drzwi.

Bycie tylko we dwóch stawało się coraz naturalniejsze. Shouyou często rozmawiał ze swoimi uczniami na osobności, równie często opatrywał ich rany. Jednak ich relacja była inna.

Wziął z szafy apteczkę i ręcznik. Przy tych dzieciakach takie rzeczy zawsze były na wierzchu.

Zerknął na ucznia. Chłopak siedział dokładnie tam, gdzie mu wskazał. Shouyou zawsze uderzało, jak inaczej zachowywał w stosunku do niego. Shinsuke nie słuchał nikogo. Wszystko robił po swojemu. A jeśli coś mu kazano, robił wszystko, tylko nie to. A jednak stosował się do każdego słowa mistrza.

Przygotował jeszcze miskę wody i wrócił do chłopca. Usiadł przy nim, wciąż o tym myśląc.  
Shinsuke oparł się o jego ramię. Shouyou pozwolił mu na to. Czasami łapał się na tym, jak blisko pozwalał mu się podejść, jednak stawało się to powoli coraz bardziej naturalne.

Chłopak potrzebował chwili odpoczynku, złapania oddechu.

Shouyou patrzył na niego i jak zwykle nie rozumiał, jak ktoś mógł czuć się przy nim tak spokojnie, tak bezpiecznie...

Te dzieciaki mu ufały. Zapracował na to. Pokazał im wszystko, co miał w sobie najlepsze; schował wszystko, co było złe. Bał się, że zawiedzie ich zaufanie. Że kiedyś je przez to zrani. Oczywiście nieumyślnie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by włos spadł im z głowy. Ale w jego życiu wszystko mijało od jednych ran do drugich, od jednej śmierci do drugiej, od jednej wojny do drugiej... A wojna już grzmiała na horyzoncie. Może burza przejdzie zanim te dzieciaki dorosną wystarczająco, by wziąć w niej udział. Może uda im się tutaj ukryć przed całym złem tego świata. A może tylko się łudził.

Skupił się na swoim uczniu. Teraz on był najważniejszy.

Shinsuke siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a nie jak zwykle w seizie. Noga wciąż musiała go boleć.

\- Pozwolisz mi opatrzyć swoje rany? - zapytał delikatnie.

Chłopak skinął głową. Tylko w tej sytuacji stawiał mu opór. Wstydził się swoich ran. Jakby każda z nich symbolizowała jego porażkę.

Shinsuke odsunął się i pokazał mu swoje dłonie. To było najprostsze. Świadczyły tylko o uporze, z jakim ćwiczył; sile, z jaką walczył.

Shouyou wolałby nie widzieć tych dłoni poranionych. Jednak nie mógł im zakazać walczyć. W ich pojedynkach nie było niczego złego. Wolałby jedynie, żeby nie były ranne.

Bywało gorzej. Może wystarczająco szybko go znalazł, zanim zrobił sobie krzywdę tym treningiem. A może jego drobne dłonie przyzwyczajały się do ciężaru miecza.

Wystarczyło tylko oczyścić je w wodzie, delikatnie osuszyć ręcznikiem i nałożyć maść. Nawet nie zakładał opatrunku.

Gdy skończył, pozwolił uczniowi zdecydować, którą z ran pokaże jako kolejną.

Shinsuke rozluźnił swoje kimono. Odsunął jedną stronę, odkrywając swój bark. Wbił wzrok w podłogę. To był znak jego porażki.

Lekkie zaczerwienienie. Od jego walki z Gintokim minęło już trochę czasu, więc zaczerwienienie musiało być wtedy o wiele silniejsze. Następnego dnia całe jego ramię zsinieje – nieważne, jakiej maści Shouyou by użył – ale mógł przynajmniej odebrać trochę bólu.

Przed tym jednak musiał sprawdzić, czy nic nie zostało złamane. Dotknął jak najdelikatniej zaczerwienionego ramienia. Musiał niestety zadać mu nieco bólu. Ściskał dłoń, próbując wyczuć pod palcami ułożenie kości.

Shinsuke zacisnął zęby, nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wciąż próbował ukrywać swoją porażkę.

Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Przy tych dzieciakach Shouyou nabywał coraz większej wprawy w diagnozowaniu i opatrywaniu ich urazów.

Nałożył maść, by zmniejszyć ból. Delikatnie ją wmasował. Starał się nie zadać mu więcej bólu niż to było konieczne.

Shinsuke nie spieszył się z doprowadzeniem swojego ubrania do poprzedniego stanu.

Shouyou mógł się mu przyjrzeć. Nie widział śladów innych urazów. Ani z tego dnia, ani z poprzednich. Dbał, by tego ciała nie naznaczyły żadne blizny.

Shinsuke podniósł wzrok na mistrza. Shouyou znał tę jego zawziętość. Uśmiechnął się. Nie miał nic przeciwko.

Uczeń pocałował go.

Nie było w tym nic niezwykłego. Od paru miesięcy pozwolili sobie na to.

Shouyou już dawno zauważył uczucia swojego ucznia. Potrzebował jednak czasu, by je zrozumieć. Zrozumieć sposób, w jaki Shinsuke na niego patrzył. Zrozumieć uwagę, jaką mu poświęcał. Zrozumieć słowa, gesty, wszystko, co działo się w podtekście ich relacji.

Na początku Shouyou odrzucił jego uczucia. Gdy byli sami, porozmawiał z nim o tym. Jak najdelikatniej. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru zranić żadnego ze swoich uczniów. Shinsuke zaakceptował to. Wciąż patrzył na Shouyou, jakby był najjaśniejszym punktem jego życia, ale widocznie się odsunął, zamilkł, ich drogi rzadziej się krzyżowały.

To było nie do zniesienia.

Shouyou zaczynał rozumieć niejako z pewnym opóźnieniem, że uczucie ucznia nie było jednostronne.

Kiedy zostali raz sami, temat wrócił. Shouyou nie uciekał. Pozwolił uczniowi mówić. Od nieśmiałych wyznań do desperackich zapewnień w miarę ciągłego braku odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Nigdy nie widział, by aż tak mu na czymś zależało. Jednocześnie słuchanie tego było bardzo przyjemne. Tak bardzo się cieszył, gdy chłopak zapewniał o swoich uczuciach.

\- Shinsuke - przerwał mu wtedy. Tylko wymówił jego imię. I obserwował, jak z niedowierzania twarz ucznia zaczyna wyrażać szczęście. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie kogoś aż tak rozweselić.

Wtedy pocałował go po raz pierwszy.

Może to wszystko było tylko coraz większym błędem, ale nie miał już siły się temu opierać. Coś rwało się w nim stronę tego chłopca.

Czy mogło być to aż tak złe, skoro oboje tego pragnęli? Zastanawiał się nad tym wielokrotnie, może aż zbyt naiwnie do tego podchodził, może jego osąd był już zamglony przez natłok uczuć, ale przez całe swoje życie nigdy nie czuł się aż tak dobrze. Nigdy wcześniej nie cieszył się z tego, że żyje, tak bardzo, jak gdy po prostu był z Shinsuke w jednym pokoju.

I tak to się potoczyło. Zaczęli spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Między ukradkowymi pocałunkami i objęciami coś zaczęło się tworzyć.

Shinsuke w niczym nie był podobny do tego, co Shouyou znał. To rozbudzało ciekawość. Chciał poznać go z każdej strony, chciał dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego. Zrozumieć, dlaczego Shinsuke tak reagował, gdy wypowiadał jego imię. Dlaczego, gdy mówił, cały opór ucznia znikał i brał on każde słowo mistrza głęboko do serca. Dlaczego zawsze, gdy go dotykał, wszystko w nim miękło. Dlaczego, gdy się całowali, wszystko się uspokajało i wyciszało, jakby był to stan idealny ich bytów.

\- A co z nogą? - Shouyou nie dał się mu zmylić pocałunkiem.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Odsunął się i odwrócił wzrok. - Źle stanąłem podczas treningu.

\- Mogę?

\- No dobrze. - Zmienił pozycję. Wyciągnął nogi w stronę mistrza. Wciąż trzymał wzrok z daleka od niego.

Shouyou wziął jego lewą stopę w dłonie. Ledwo dotknął kostki, a Shinsuke jęknął z bólu. To było niepokojące.

Skręcona.

Przy tych dzieciakach to często się zdarzało. Wiedział, co robić.

Nastawił ją.

Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści, zacisnął zęby. Powstrzymał jęki i łzy. Jego dzielny mały samuraj.

Shouyou pocałował jego czoło.

\- Zobaczymy, jak to będzie wyglądać jutro.

Shinsuke pokiwał głową. Stawiali już czoła gorszym urazom. I znowu mógł próbować umniejszyć jego ból. Nałożył maść i sięgnął po bandaż, żeby usztywnić miejsce urazu. Skupił się na wiązaniu opatrunku.

Shinsuke przysunął się bliżej. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął włosów Shouyou. Bawił się, przeplatając kosmyki między palcami. Wydawało się go to nie nudzić. Wystarczyło, że mógł patrzeć i dotykać swojego mistrza.

Odgarnął część włosów za jego ucho.

Shouyou podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Czy mam kłopoty, sensei?

\- Masz bardzo duże kłopoty. - Pocałował go.

Shouyou poczuł, jak usta Shinsuke wyginają się w uśmiechu. Zatopił dłoń we włosach ucznia. Przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie. Zsunął się niżej ze swoimi pocałunkami. Całował w dół jego szyję. Czuł, jak się śmieje.

Dotarł do ramion. Kimono chłopaka było niedbale związane, nie przyłożył się do tego, po tym jak jego rany zostały opatrzone. Shouyou rozchylił materiał i kontynuował swoje pocałunki. Zerknął, czy to nie było jego zranione ramię. Całował dalej. Zatrzymał się. Ugryzł. Shinsuke wziął głębszy wdech.

Shouyou podniósł wzrok na ucznia. Patrzył, jak z uśmiechu jego twarz zaczyna wyrażać adorację.

Shinsuke pocałował go, napierając na niego. Zanurzył dłonie w jego włosy.

Shouyou czuł, że tego dnia pocałunki im nie wystarczą.

Niektóre popołudnia potrafili spędzać, siedząc oparci o siebie. Shouyou przygotowywał się do zajęć, a Shinsuke czasem czytał mu przez ramię, a czasem tylko przymykał oczy i uśmiechał się. Dużo rozmawiali. Shouyou czuł, że nie byłby tak dobrym nauczycielem, gdyby nie te ich rozmowy. Chłopak był bystry i wyłapywał każdą nutę fałszu czy niedopracowania. Shouyou musiał pracować ciężej, by go zadowolić. To raczej była taka ich forma zabawy. Rzadko poruszał trudniejsze tematy na zajęciach, ale gdy to robił, widział od razu jak Shinsuke ożywiał się zainteresowany albo jak uśmiechał się, gdy nauczyciel mówił o czymś, co niedawno wspólnie omówili.

W niektóre popołudnia takie siedzenie obok siebie im nie wystarczało. Może to były te popołudnia, w które pozwalali sobie o kilka pocałunków za dużo, o chwilę za długo dotykali swoich ciał.

Czasami należało zaspokajać potrzeby ciała.

Shinsuke przysunął się bliżej mistrza. Syknął z bólu, gdy oparł się na lewej nodze. Nieważne. Liczyło się tylko to, by być bliżej.

\- Musisz uważać na nogę - powiedział Shouyou, błądząc już dłońmi w materiale kimona swojego ucznia.

\- Wiem, co mam robić - rzucił Shinsuke, łapiąc oddech między pocałunkami.

Jak zawsze uparty.

Za chwilę Shouyou znowu wyczuł wśród pocałunków, jak chłopak drgnął, nadwyrężając po raz kolejny nogę.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś uważał. - Shouyou tym razem nie poprzestał na słowach. Sięgnął do lewej nogi chłopaka i zacisnął dłoń na jego kostce. Shinsuke drgnął, zaciskając zęby, zdusił jęk. - Wciąż w nastroju do walki?

Shinsuke uśmiechnął się. Przysunął się do Shouyou. Pocałował go kolejny raz. Zarzucił ręce na jego szyję. Zmienił pozycję, by nie opierać się już przypadkowo o lewą nogę.

Czasami w takich chwilach coś szło nie tak. Gdy Shouyou nie spodziewał się jakiegoś ruchu, gdy któryś przywoływał jakieś wspomnienie.

Tak jak teraz, gdy Shinsuke pociągnął go za sobą w dół na podłogę. Zbyt szybko. Uczeń wyczuł jego dyskomfort pod swoimi palcami. To nic. Wystarczy tylko zwolnić. Przesunął dłonie na ramiona Shouyou. Rozmasował je.

W takich chwilach Shouyou nie rozumiał, dlaczego Shinsuke zainteresował się człowiekiem z takim bagażem. Dlaczego chciał poświęcić się dla tej całej gry z cieniami jego przeszłości, które ciągle zaciskały na nim swojego dłonie. Szczególnie w takich chwilach, gdy byli tylko we dwóch, otwierając się przed sobą i pokazując sobie coraz to wrażliwsze swoje strony, będąc tak blisko, jak jeszcze nikomu nie pozwolili się podejść.

Nie naprawi go, więc zawsze będzie miał przed sobą tylko wrak człowieka, o ile Shouyou mógł się nazwać człowiekiem. Co chłopak widział w tym mordercy i jak był w stanie go pokochać?

Wraz z dotykiem te myśli powoli ustępowały. Dłonie Shinsuke były czyste. Tak czyste, że Shouyou czuł, jakby go oczyszczały. Uzdrawiały.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Shinsuke odważył się zapytać, gdy zauważył, że się uspokoił.

-Teraz już tak. - I jak zawsze, gdy uwalniał się od wszelkich złych myśli, nagrodził swojego ucznia pocałunkami. Ofiarował mu całą swoją uwagę.

Shouyou uczył się składać wszystko w jego dłonie. Wszystkie swoje zbrodnie i dobre uczynki. Pozostawiał mu je do rozsądzenia. I każdego ich wspólnego popołudnia zostawał dopuszczony do zbawienia. Każdego dnia zbliżał się do świętości. Z każdym dotykiem tych dłoni, które nie zbroczyły się żadną zbrodnią. Z każdym uważnym spojrzeniem tych oczu, które nie widziały zła. Z każdym pocałunkiem tych ust, które formowały tylko najpiękniejsze słowa.

Shouyou miał jedno egoistyczne życzenie. Jeżeli coś poszłoby nie tak – a w jego życiu wszystko miało tendencję do pójścia w złą stronę – chciał, żeby to Shinsuke go osądził.

Bardziej niż cokolwiek nie chciał, żeby jego uczniowie zobaczyli, jak ich mistrz traci nad sobą kontrolę. Wiedział jednak, że w takiej sytuacji Gintoki pewnie będzie tym, który spróbuje go zatrzymać. Co do Shinsuke… wolałby nie pokazywać mu tej strony. Zasłonić jego oczy od wszelkiego zła. A jednocześnie egoistycznie pragnął, by na niego spojrzał. Czuł, że tylko jego oczy potrafiły dostrzec jego duszę, o ile ją posiadał. Tylko jego oczy potrafiłyby dostrzec, czy zasługiwał jeszcze na zbawienie.

A może jego osąd byłby jedynym, który mógłby określić łagodnym czy litościwym.

Między pocałunkami przenieśli się na futon. Powoli. Uważając na urazy Shinsuke. Dla Shouyou jego uczeń był najważniejszy.

Shinsuke znowu znalazł się pod nim, ale nie pozostawał bierny. Jego dłonie zawsze szybko rozwiązywały kimono Shouyou i wślizgiwały się pod jego materiał. Nie potrafiły się od niego oderwać.

Czasem w takich chwilach mężczyzna się zatrzymywał. Pozwalał chłopcu na wszystko. Obserwował, jak w skupieniu uczeń podziwia jego ciało. Chciał zatonąć w tej chwili, utrzymać ją wiecznie.

Może miłość sprawiła, że był egoistyczny, ale sprawiła też, że się nie poddawał, że wciąż walczył, że z każdym dniem pragnął być lepszy.

Wziął twarz Shinsuke w dłonie.

Nigdy nie widział siebie w dobrym świetle. Przez większość czasu nienawidził samego siebie. Jednak gdy patrzył w oczy chłopca, miał wrażenie, że może było w nim dobro. Może nie był jedynie swoimi zbrodniami, bólem i przerażeniem. Może w ich relacji nie było nic złego ani egoistycznego. Może jedynie pragnął szczęścia i powoli uczył się po nie sięgać.

Naparł na niego pocałunkami. Tego właśnie pragnął: być jak najbliżej, przynieść uczniowi szczęście i przyjemność.

Przynieść też sobie szczęście i przyjemność.

Ich dłonie zaczęły pospiesznie przemierzać ich ciała. Chcieli się jak najdokładniej zapamiętać. Tak aby mieć o czym myśleć, gdy świat się o nich upomni i wrócą do ukradkowych spojrzeń i uśmiechów znad książek.

\- Shouyou… - jęknął Shinsuke.

To był moment, w którym wszystkie myśli Shouyou się wyciszały. Nie liczyło się nic. Żadne wojny, żadne rany nie miały znaczenia.

Nie musiał spędzać zbyt wiele czasu na przygotowaniu chłopca. Ich ciała znały się już dobrze. I pragnęły zbyt mocno, by zwlekać jeszcze chwilę.

Wszedł w niego. Poruszył się. Obserwował chłopca dokładnie. Szukał śladów jakiegokolwiek dyskomfortu, wyłapywał z uśmiechem wszelkie oznaki przyjemności. Obserwował, jak z czasem błądzące po jego ciele dłonie wczepiają się z całych sił w jego plecy, po raz kolejny zostawiając zadrapania.

Shinsuke był tak piękny.

Shouyou aż nie wierzył, że to właśnie on doprowadzał go do tego stanu. Dawał komuś tyle przyjemności. To on czynił go tak pięknym.

I tylko jemu było dane to zobaczyć.

Ta myśl przyspieszała rytm jego serca, ponaglała jego ruchy.

W końcu tracił wszelkie myśli i słowa, które mogły opisać to, co się działo. By opisać tę najpiękniejszą, najprzyjemniejszą chwilę. By opisać ruchy, które po tylu razach powinny się stać mechaniczne i wyuczone, a jednak wciąż wszystko było nowe, inne, przyjemne.

Gdy skończyli, położył się obok ucznia. Shinsuke wtulił się w niego. W tych chwilach najłatwiej było mu wyłudzić jeszcze chwilę pieszczot. Shouyou otoczył go ramionami. Zdecydowanie pozwalał swojemu uczniowi na zbyt wiele.

Jeszcze długo tulił go i gładził po włosach. Nigdy nie czuł się aż tak bezpiecznie, jak w tych chwilach, trzymając Shinsuke w swoich ramionach. Wszystko było wtedy na swoim miejscu, a to, co najważniejsze – na tyle blisko, by mógł to ponad wszystko ocalić.

Jak dziwne dla niego było kogoś kochać. Zawsze przejmował się tylko swoim bezpieczeństwem. A teraz? Dla chłopaka, którego trzymał w swoich ramionach, był gotowy przyjąć każdy cios.

Zmieniał się. Czuł, że przed nim jeszcze daleka droga, że jeszcze musi nad sobą pracować… Właśnie – pracować. Miał tego popołudnia przygotować się do kolejnych zajęć.

\- Shinsuke. - Pogładził jego policzek. - Muszę trochę popracować, przepraszam.

Shinsuke lgnął do tych ostatnich dotyków jak kot. Shouyou z trudem go opuszczał. W końcu wstał i zawiązał swoje kimono.

Shinsuke przewrócił się na brzuch i obserwował jego ruchy, wyraźnie niezadowolony .

\- Jeszcze nie w nastroju, by wstać?

\- To ty jesteś zbyt szybko w nastroju do wstawania, Shouyou. - Złapał jego dłoń. - Zostań.

\- Im szybciej zajmę się tym, czym muszę, tym szybciej będę mógł wrócić do przyjemności.

\- Zawsze masz dziwną logikę, której nie rozumiem.

\- Jeszcze do ciebie dzisiaj wrócę. - Potargał jego włosy.

Minął chłopaka i podszedł do swojego biurka. Nie powinno mu to zająć zbyt wiele czasu. Może zbyt wiele, by jego uczeń był w stanie tu usiedzieć, ale najwyżej odnajdą się jeszcze raz tego dnia.

Shinsuke podniósł się z futonu kilka minut później. Zawsze potrzebował na to czasu. Ubrał się. Nie wyszedł z pokoju, lecz podszedł do swojego mistrza i usiadł oparty o jego plecy.

\- Nie chcesz pójść do swoich przyjaciół? - spytał Shouyou, przeglądając swoje notatki.

\- Nie powinienem nadwyrężać nogi. Muszę zostać tutaj.

Shouyou zaśmiał się. Odwrócił się do ucznia. Swojego najdroższego ucznia.

Oparł czoło o jego czoło.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że musisz popracować? - Shinsuke opuścił wzrok.

\- Zaimprowizuję jutro. Dzisiaj chcę być z tobą.


End file.
